Sonic X: I'll Be Waiting For You
by Rickudemus
Summary: I will come after you, no matter where you go. Sonic x Amy


I'll Be Waiting For You

by Ricku

5.10.2007

Dedicated for Amy Robsson

The street was dark and silent. I was swallowed once in a while, little scared, that someone might jump from a tree or behind a corner and steal everything I have. And it's not like I could protect myself too well anymore, in this age. But the fact that I didn't have anything expensive on me, should keep me safe. At least I hope so. The only thing that was even lsightly expensive and very important to me, was a white coloured rose. One might think that it's just a worthless flower that'll rot in a blink of an eye. But there is a story behind the sparkly white flower.

I smile at the flower, remembering the past. How I swore to wait for him 'till I got old. I'd wait for him even after I had died. Then I saw his shadow on the ground and looked up. His dark figure was standing in front of me and a wide smile, or rather a grin, was playing on his mouth. He was holding a white rose in his hand and gave it to me. He then winked and said with his usual, playful voice. "I love you." For a moment, I felt like my heart had stopped. "Amy." He breathed out my name and I yelled his name from the bottom of my lungs and threw myself in his arms. And I cried. Not from sadness, but from happiness. If a person would die from huge overjoyness, I would have died back there.

The way he held me, the way he spoke to me, the way he loved me... The memory not even once left my mind. It's as clear as if it happened yesterday. Everytime I thought about it, my heart would feel warm and my mind calmed down from every stress and worry I had. It's a strange thing how a simple memory can cure something like that.

After a moment of my trip around my memories, I snap out of my thought and realize that I was very close to my destination. I smile a little and walk a little faster. The moon that shines up in the sky, makes my shadow long and desperate. My old, tired eyes blink twice and I could hear myself laughing a little. Just another memory.

I finally then reach my destination and kneel down in front of a big gravestone. I kiss the white rose and place it in front of the stone, praying with a soft smile. I then look up, reading the name written on the stone many times. "Hi." I finally say with a shaky voice. "It's me again." I keep smiling, trying to warm my cold, wrinkled hand. "Zack and his family were visiting us today. Zack is now the father of three children, did you know..." My eyes look up at the sky and the beautiful stars. I could almost swear that the stars created an image of your young figure. "I went to see the doctor last week." The look in my eyes got sorrowful and my smile became a fake. I look back down at the rose and slowly place my hands on my chest, breathing heavily. "They say my time here is almost up..." I close my eyes. "Who knows, I might see you again..." Once again, I look up to the sky, tears falling down to the ground. "Will you wait for me, till I get there...?" My voice sounded pathetic and weak, which made me close my mouth for a moment and after I had calmed down, I whispered your name to the stars. "Sonic..."

When ten or maybe fifteen minutes had passed, I stood up. I cleaned my clothes from dirt and looked at your grave. "I love you." I left a small pause, just like you did back then. "Sonic." Slowly, I turned my back to the gravestone and whispered to myself. "I'll see you soon, my beloved." With short, slow steps, I made my way back to my lonely home, that used to be a place you and I shared for a long long time. What happy times those were.

As soon as I got back, I felt incredibly tired and just wanted to rest my eyes for a moment. Slowly, but surely, I got to my bed and just laid down, not bothering to change my outfit to my noncoloured pyjamas. I closed my eyes, feeling incredibly light as if my mind had thrown away all of my worries. Like I was a bird with too much freedom. I felt so young and healthy, that I couldn't help but smile brightly.

Suddenly, I stop and see a bright light in front of me. It's almost like a giant tunnel of light of somesort. But in front of the tunnel of light, I see your young, blue figure, grinning widely and holding a white rose. You kissed the rose and reached it out for me. "I waited for you." You wink your eye, still grinning. "Amy, my beloved."

Once again I cry, but not from sadness.

~The End~


End file.
